The Sailor Scouts Give Up Guys
by kandyluva
Summary: Can't live with them, but can the scouts live without them? It all starts when the girls decide to take a dare from eachother to give up guys for 3 WHOLE MONTHS!!! It sounds easy enough, but what'll happen when some one completely unexpected starts a be
1. A Party Surprise

The Sailor Scouts Give Up Guys  
  
This fic was inspired by June Foley's "Susanna Siegelbaum Gives Up Guys". It's a really unique book about....well, I'll leave it to you to find out! ^.^ A note, in this fic the Sailor Scouts are really boy crazy! Be advised! Enjoy! R&R! *smile*  
  
  
"The opposite of love is no't hate. It's indifference. When you have strong feelings of any kind for somebody, you care about them."   
-Quote from "Susanna Siegelbaum Gives Up Guys"  
  
  
Serena, Raye, Amy, Lita and Mina are 16  
Darien and Andrew are 17  
All are in the same class at Juuban High  
  
  
Serena Tsukino walked into the party with her 4 best friends. Everyone at the party stopped what they were doing to look at them. Like it or not, Serena Tsukino along with her friends Lita Kino, Mina Aino, Amy Mizuino, and Raye Hino were considered the most pretty if not popular girls in Juuban High.  
  
Amy tapped Serena's shoulder and whispered, "Why do I feel that I'm always being stared at?"  
  
"Because you ARE always being stared at," nudged Serena.  
  
"Yea," said Mina, "Weird, isn't it? It's like we're celebrities. And if celebrities can enjoy fame, so can we!" Mina started walking towards a large group of people standing in the corner. That was Mina, the mingler.  
  
Amy left Serena's side to go chat with the "brains" who, like the other people at the party, respected Amy's intellect.  
  
"Oh my god! Look! There's Josh Karnwall!!! You know, the guy I went out with a couple of weeks ago? The one who I refused to speak with after we broke up??? REMEMBER?!?!?" exclaimed Serena.  
  
"Serena! You've had too many boyfriends to count! You know I always get them mixed up!" replied Lita.  
  
Serena found that Lita was right. She had dated every member of the football team, the basketball team, the swim team, and even some from the chess club. One by one she had gone through them all.  
  
Serena sighed. "You're right Lita. I'm pathetic! I've gone out with pratically everyone at this party!"  
  
Lita laughed. "You're not pathetic girl! You just haven't found your true love yet! And besides you haven't dated EVERY SINGLE BOY! I bet that there's at least one guy you haven't dated at this party!"  
  
Serena gave a little cry as Lita grabbed her wrist and literally dragged Serena around screaming, "Has anyone not yet dated this girl!? I repeat, has anyone NOT dated this girl?!"  
  
Lita had covered half of the room before she accidentally bumped into some one.  
  
"Oh I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to!" Lita cried.  
  
"Yes, please forgive my mentally disturbed friend....I was just about to take her to the mental asylum..." Serena stopped in her tracks and her words faded away as the young man who Lita bumped into turned around to face the girls.  
  
"You...." Serena stammered.  
  
  
  
*CLIFFHANGER!!!*  
  
Review everyone! or else......^.^  
Hope you liked the chapter. If you want, you can email me feedback to kandyluva@hotmail.com or meatballatama@hotmail.com. Also r&r my other two fics, Operation Get Together (now complete) and If Only One More Time...!!!  
  



	2. Only Opposites Attract

The Sailor Scouts Give Up Guys  
  
I am Soooooo sorry I couldn't get this out earlier! We went to the beach today and I almost broke my nose as well as my neck surfing! But it wuz really fun! During the car ride I finished the rest of this chapter! Please forgive me for not uploading earlier!  
  
By the way everyone, I just figured out something today. If you put an author's name under "author alerts" then every time that author posts (uploads) a chapter or new fic, ff.net will email you telling you so. I found this very handy, and added all my fav. authors to the list. I guess you really do learn something new everyday! Enjoy the fic now!  
  
  
  
"You..." stammered Serena.  
  
"YOU!" glared the mysterious stranger. (Oooh....the SUSPENSE!)  
  
Lita gazed back and forth between the two so fast that she got dizzy. Serena, mysterious stranger, Serena, mysterious stranger, Serena......  
  
"What are you doing here?" asked Serena, "I thought this party was exclusive, but I suppose anyone, even you, can get in. Figures."  
  
"Shut-up, Tsukino. You're more annoying than usual today,"  
  
"Yea? And you're the scum of the earth!" retorted Serena.  
  
"Hey, hey, hey! What are you guys arguing about?" asked an approaching Motoki.  
  
Serena immediately had hearts in her eyes. Even looking at Motoki made her tremble. Serena and Motoki had gone out awhile back (told you she dated almost everyone! almost....everyone...), but it didn't quite work out. Motoki regarded Serena more as a little sister who needed protecting. Still, a girl can dream...3 :)  
  
Motoki took one look at the situation Serena and the mysterious stranger were in, and laughed. He turned to the mysterious stranger and said, "Hey Dare, are you picking fights with Serena again?"  
  
Darien, aka the mysterious stranger, gave Motoki the death glare. "No I wasn't picking fights with that brat. The klutz queen bumped into me."  
  
"Hey!" Serena protested, "It was Lita who bumped into you...." Serena turned around to look for Lita, but the girl had mysteriously disappeared. "But--but it WASN'T ME!"  
  
Darien smirked. "Sure...and I'm not the hottest jerk at this party," drawled Darien.  
  
Serena stomped her foot in anger. "I didn't bump into you, and you are not the hottest jerk here!"  
  
Serena's eyes swept all over the room, but she couldn't find anyone who acted more like a jerk than Darien. And she also couldn't find anyone hotter...  
  
Serena's eyes met with Darien's again. His smirk was replaced with a devilish grin. Serena couldn't help but smile.  
  
"Well maybe you are..." she mumbled, and then corrected herself, "Well, you sure are the BIGGEST jerk here, but not the hottest!" And with that, she turned around and went looking for Lita and the rest of the girls.  
  
As Serena walked away, she looked back at Darien and flipped her hair. His expression changed in a flash, but Serena couldn't tell what he was thinking from the look in his eyes because he had never looked at her in that way.  
  
She found Lita and the others in the corner chattering away about the newest look of the season. As she approached, Lita, Mina, Raye and Amy broke into giggles.  
  
"What?"  
  
"AHAH...AHAH...AHAHAH...!!!"  
  
"WHAT?" asked an annoyed Serena.  
  
"I hear you were talking with loverboy!" crowed Raye.  
  
Serena rolled her eyes. "I wouldn't have talked to him if that klutz Lita had been more careful!"  
  
Everyone giggled besides Serena and Lita.  
  
"Well, so much for my career in matchmaking," sighed Lita.  
  
Serena glared at her. "So Darien's the only guy I haven't gone out with at this party. What's your point?"  
  
"My point is," Lita corrected herself. "OUR point is that Darien could be the one for you! Afterall, he's as stubborn as you."  
  
Serena was exasperated. "But that's precisely the reason why I've never dated him! He' WAY too stubborn. Besides, haven't you ever heard of `opposites attract'? I repeat `OPPOSITES ATTRACT'!"  
  
The girls' smirk matched Darien's from just a while ago.  
  
Serena sighed and decide to change the subject.  
  
"So what are we doing after the party? No school tomorrow. WEEKEND!"  
  
The girls cheered for joy.  
  
"I was thinking of a sleepover," said Mina.  
  
"That's a great idea? How about at the temple? I'm sure Grandpa and Chad won't mind," chirped Raye.  
  
"Okay!" chorused everyone.  
  
"Everyone meet back here by 9:30!" said Raye as she walked away towards the cute guy in the corner.  
  
Serena smiled to herself. Things were going well, and most important of all, she got the girls off the topic of Darien. Serena shuddered as she thought of having fun with him, flirting with him, or even....kissing him.  
  
Little did Serena know that the certain some one she was thinking of was watching her every move as she walked away.  
  
  
  
Did you like???? Review, then! Excuse me while I go try and get sand out of my ears....... ():-)  
  
Toodles!  
~kandyluva~  
  



	3. An Invitation To A Sleepover

The Sailor Scouts Give Up Guys  
  
  
Here with the next chapter! Enjoy! *grin* (I'm not in a chatterbox mood rite now!)  
  
  
  
  
It was 9:30, the time the girls were supposed to meet together to go over to Raye's house to sleepover. And yet, only Serena was in the corner patiently waiting. `I'm usually the one who's late,' Serena gave a rueful smile.  
  
Suddenly, the girls appeared with Darien and Andrew in tow. Lita, Amy, Raye and Mina were grinning from ear to ear. The guys looked confused. Very confused.  
  
"What's going on here?" asked Serena.  
  
"Well, the girls and I just had a great idea!" gushed Mina.  
  
"YEAH! Our brilliant idea was to invite Darien and Andrew to our sleepover!" cried Raye, excitedly.  
  
Serena GOGGLED at them. The boys GOGGLED at them. Then realization hit home.  
  
"WHAT???? You can't invite BOYS to the sleepover!!!!" shrieked Serena. "ISN'T THAT ILLEGAL OR SOMETHING?!?!?!"  
  
"HUSH SERENA!" yelled Amy.  
  
"Yea, loud-mouth!" said Raye. "We're not inviting them to SLEEPover, we're just inviting them to COME to the sleepover!" Raye smiled. "That way it isn't illegal!"  
  
Serena just stared. "Isn't that the same thing???"  
  
"NO!" yelled an exasperated Raye. "I'll let Lita explain..."  
  
"We're inviting them," Lita nodded to the guys, "to a sort of post party thing. Once we decide to go to sleep they'll leave. That way it isn't illegal!"  
  
Serena STARED. "Won't your grandpa mind?" she asked Raye.  
  
"Nah, he'll probably encourage it!" snorted Raye.  
  
"What about Chad???"  
  
Raye shrugged. "What about him?"  
  
Serena sighed. "Fine. Invite them for all I care. I'm not going to stay in the same room with el creepo Darien, though."  
  
The girls grinned and simultaneously thought, `But you might have to, Serena...'  
  
The guys had just come to realization on what the girls had planned.  
  
"Noooooo way......" said Andrew.  
  
"Not even for US???" pouted all the girls (even Serena...she wanted Andrew to be there...).  
  
"Well, I don't know. What do you think, Darien? You've handled these situations more than me. After all you've dated every girl at this party. Well, except for Serena..." spoke Andrew.  
  
The girls GOGGLED. All but Serena. Then they grinned, and smirked, and grinned some more. Serena groaned and put her head in her hands.  
  
"Did I say something wrong?" asked a quizzical Andrew.  
  
"No...it's just a private joke!" replied Mina.  
  
Darien thought for a while and then nodded. `What have I got to lose?' he thought to himself. `As long as Andrew's there with me, I'll be fine!'  
  
Andrew suddenly spoke up. "Oh no! I just remembered something. I have swim team practice tomorrow morning at 6. I better get to sleep now or else I'll have to deal with coach! Sorry Dare, I'll catch up with you guys tommorow at the arcade. Okay?"  
  
Darien nodded mutely as the girls said bye. Once Andrew had left, the girls, minus Serena, turned to him and asked, very sweetly,  
  
"Are you driving?"  
  
  
~In Darien's car, on the way to the Cherry Hill Temple~  
  
"Darien, it was so nice of you to drive us!" said Mina happily.  
  
"No problem. Anything for 4 pretty girls like you and 1 klutz queen like Serena." Darien replied coolly.  
  
Serena turned red. "I told you, it was LITA who bumped into you! Right, Lita?"  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about," said Lita, putting on a blank face.  
  
Darien was at the wheel with Serena next to him. In the back, Mina, Amy, Raye and Lita were trying to squeeze and suck in their tummies to fit.  
  
"Aren't you glad I'm so thin?" asked Mina, as she gave a "V" for victory sign.  
  
"*sweatdrop*"  
  
"Mina, you're the heaviest of us all!" screamed Lita as she tried to find comfortable spot to sit.  
  
"AM NOT!"  
  
"ARE TOO!"  
  
And a fight broke out in the back.  
  
"So...." drawled Darien.  
  
"So what?" asked Serena suspiciously.  
  
"Nothing. I was just wondering how Mina can be the heaviest of you all when you're the one who pigs out so much!"  
  
"I DO NOT!" Serena stuck her tongue out at him.  
  
"DO TOO!"  
  
"DO NOT!"  
  
"DO TOO!"  
  
The ride was a long one.   
  
  
~At the Cherry Hill Temple~  
  
  
"Why don't you all call home and tell your parents that you're here at my place while I get us some Pepsi?" suggested Raye.  
  
Serena called first.  
  
"Hi Daddy! Yea, the party was tons of fun. We're deciding to finish off the day by sleeping over at Raye's. Is that okay with you?" There was a garbled voice at the other side of the phone.  
  
"Of course there will be no boys sleeping over, Daddy! Uh-huh...yea...I've got everything I need right here, yea...okay! Later Dad!" Serena hung up the phone.  
  
"It was good of you to lie to your father." said Darien.  
  
"I didn't lie! And besides, you'll be long gone before we fall asleep." retorted Serena.  
  
"And what about you having everything you need here, huh?" asked Darien.  
  
"I do have everything here! I forgot to take my stuff home from the last sleepover!" said Serena.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"What about you? Aren't you going to call YOUR parents?"  
  
"I don't have parents," Darien spoke softly.  
  
"What? I can't hear you! I'm so used to you yelling!"  
  
"I don't have parents. They died when I was little," spoke Darien a tad louder.  
  
Serena's eyes filled with tears.  
  
"That's....so....sad..." she murmured.  
  
Darien shugged. "I'm okay living by myself."  
  
"Yea...I can tell..."  
  
"Is that an insult?"  
  
"No! No! I just meant that obviously you can manage by yourself very well....Oh! Look! Here comes Raye with some Pepsi!"  
  
For the next 30 minutes they girls and Darien just talked about school, the party and stuff like that. Suddenly, Mina's eyes gleamed brightly.  
  
"I have a great idea..." Mina said slyly. "Let's play Truth or Dare...."  
  
Serena and Darien glanced at each other with a terrified look as they mouthed the words....  
  
"Uh-oh...."  
  
  
  
  
AN: Did you like it??? Interesting plot, eh? :) I'm looking forward to writing the next chapter, and I'm sure you can't wait to read it. Hint: The faster you review the faster I write. Who knows? I might just take tomorrow off and catch some z's. *grin* Review if you want me to write!  
  



	4. A *Dare* and a *Bet*

The Sailor Scouts Give Up Guys  
  
Sorry minna! I gotta hurry up and write! This is like the 3rd time I've tried writing this fic. And no, it's not because of writer's block, it's cuz my stupid computer keeps on suddenly DYING and I never save. *sweatdrop* Gotta run! Enjoy!  
  
PS: Sorry I couldn't get this out quicker! I wuz at Six Flags, and I got a cold, and ff.net wasn't working.....so......sorrie! :)  
  
The asterisks (*) indicate action. So if I write *laugh* that means that the character currently speaking is laughing!  
  
~At the Cherry Hill Temple (still)~  
  
"Yea! I think that playing Truth or Dare is a GREAT idea!" chorused the girls. They all grinned the same grin....and evil grin...they were catching on to Mina's plan.  
  
"What are you guys, like clones?" muttered Serena.  
  
"Are you and Serena up to it?" asked Mina, innocently.  
  
Darien nodded then shook his head in amusement. `This is going to be interesting,' he thought to himself.  
  
"Are you going to play, Meatball Head? Come on, what have we got to lose?" asked Darien.  
  
"My sanity," muttered Serena. But she knew that she was outnumbered 5 to 1. She just shrugged and said, "Fine. Whatever."  
  
Mina, Lita, Amy and Raye beamed.  
  
"Good! I'll go first," offered Mina. "Truth or dare....Serena!"  
  
Serena grimaced. Mina just HAD to pick her first, didn't she? "Dare," Serena said. Then she was flustered. "I mean like dare-devil dare....not DARE-ien Dare....." She blushed, but nodded firmly.  
  
Darien raised his eyebrow.  
  
Serena took a deep breath. She wasn't afraid of a challenge. She had guts. She was brave. And besides, Darien was here.  
  
Mina cackled wildly. Then she stopped, blinked, and blushed. "Okay, Serena," she said, composing herself, "Your dare is to not flirt, kiss or date any guy for the next THREE MONTHS! Okay?" grinned Mina deviously.  
  
"WHAT?????????" screamed Serena. "NOOOOOO!!! I'm MELTING!!!!!" she collapsed on the floor and then jumped back up. "Come on! It can't be THAT hard!" she sneered. "Only some one boy crazy wouldn't be able to do that dare!"  
  
"And this is coming out of the mouth of the girl who has dated almost everyone but me?" snorted Darien, who Serena had totally forgotten was there.  
  
Serena blushed. "Well, I don't know if doing this `DARE'," she glared at DARE-ien, "is a good idea. I propose that Raye, Lita, Amy and Mina do the DARE *glare at you-know-who* with me! Is that okay with you guys?"  
  
The girls nodded slowly. "Why not???" they chorused.  
  
"We've got nothing to lose. Besides, we're not in love....at the moment," smiled Mina. "So that it'll be easier on us than on you."  
  
"HEY! What is that supposed to mean???" shouted Serena. "I'm not with anyone right now either! Unless you mean........" Realization hit home. "WHY I OUGHTA......" she glared at Mina, and then at Darien as if it were all his fault.  
  
Darien laughed. "Ha! I bet that you, Meatball Head, will fall for some guy with in the next three months!"  
  
"Oh yea?" fumed Serena, "I'll take you up on that bet! I bet that I'll still keep the dare by the end of the three months. I won't flirt with, kiss or date any guys! Right girls?"  
  
The scouts nodded numbly. They were busy watching the heated (AN: ooh! heated....*grin* What? You think there's heat between them already?) discussion.  
  
"Oh yea?" retorted Darien. "What do I get if I win the bet? It's obvious I'm going to win! The most boy crazy girl in school giving up guys for three whole months! That'd be a miracle! Too bad you don't have a miracle!"   
  
`But you do have an angel...' thought Darien to himself as he looked down at an enraged Serena. `Even when she's mad, she's cute!'  
  
"If you win...which you won't...HEY! What a minute! Why do I have to do all the work? Aren't you going to stop flirting with, dating and kissing girls? Huh? Huh?" asked Serena in a huff.  
  
"I'll be too busy for that. Afterall, I'll be spending all my time trying to get you fall for me and win the bet." Darien winked at Serena.  
  
"OOOOOH! Darien you are just too annoying! And anyway, you'll fail! So there! If I win, you'll have to give ME whatever I want, and if you win, I'll give you whatever YOU want! But they have to be reasonable! Deal?"  
  
"Deal!" They shook on it.  
  
`What a piece of cake,' thought Darien.  
  
"But wait, what about the girls?" asked Serena.  
  
"Well, we'll still do the dare, but we're not going to participate in the bet. That's between you two," said Mina slyly.  
  
Serena gave Mina a death glare.  
  
Darien shrugged and said, "If that's okay with Meatball Head."  
  
"Grrr! How many times have I told you that my name isn't Meatball Head?" yelled Serena and then she commenced in chasing Darien all over the temple. "DO YOU HEAR ME??? MY NAME IS SERENA!!!! S-E-R-E-N-A!!!"  
  
"I'M GLAD YOU KNOW HOW TO SPELL, ~MEATBALL HEAD~!!!" yelled Darien who was sprinting around trying to avoid Serena.  
  
Serena stopped because she was out of breath. "Fine," she said, "You've won this battle, but I will win the bet!"  
  
"Serena, don't you mean `You've won the battle but I will win the war'?" asked Amy.  
  
"Yea, yea...All that war and military junk." grumbled Serena.  
  
Serena then collapsed on her sleeping bag and glanced at Darien who was still running around until he realized he wasn't being chased anymore.  
  
"What? You've given up ALREADY?" sneered Darien.  
  
"NO! I'm just getting started!" cried Serena as she bashed him on the head with her pillow.  
  
"HEY!" yelled an enraged Darien.  
  
"PILLOW FIGHT!" shouted Lita.  
  
Serena continued to whack Darien on the head. Darien grabbed a pillow and started to smother Serena's face with it.  
  
"Hey! Hey!" Serena mumbled from under the pillow. When Darien picked up the pillow, Serena immediately sprang to her feet and screamed, "WHAT? ARE YOU PURPOSELY TRYING TO ~KILL~ ME HERE?"  
  
Darien gave an amused grin in reply. "If I succeed, does that mean I win the bet?"  
  
"Grrrr!"  
  
"Hey guys! Let's continue Truth or Dare, okay?" interrupted Raye.  
  
"Okay!" said everyone.  
  
"I'll go!" said Lita. "Truth or Dare.....DARIEN!"  
  
Darien paled slightly. "Um.........."  
  
"Come on, DARE-ien! Don't be a sissy!" interrupted Serena.  
  
"Fine, I'll take the dare," said Darien a little hesitantly.  
  
Lita grinned. "I dare you to tell me who you think is the prettiest girl here, in your opinion."  
  
Darien blushed a scarlet red. `How am I supposed to tell her that I think Serena, my worst enemy, is the prettiest, cutest, and smartest.... wait...no.... she's not the SMARTEST girl here, is she?' Darien chuckled to himself.  
  
"Fine. Okay, I'll tell. But only to you, Lita, since you were the one who dared me to."  
  
The other girls (including Serena) groaned and complained. Lita just grinned and winked at Mina. Mina immediately understood.  
  
Darien leaned over and whispered it into Lita's ear.  
  
"NO!?!?! REALLY???? YOU'RE KIDDING!" she gushed.  
  
"No I'm not," blushed Darien.  
  
"MY TURN!" cried Mina. "TRUTH OR DARE....LITA!"  
  
"Dare!"  
  
"I dare you to tell me what Darien just told you!"  
  
Darien paled. His face was white as a sheet by now.  
  
Lita giggled and whispered it into Mina's ear.  
  
"SERIOUSLY???? I KNEW IT!"  
  
"MY TURN!" cried Amy. "Truth or dare...MINA!"  
  
"DARE!"  
  
"I dare you to tell me what Lita just told you!"  
  
More whispering, and another pair of eyes bugged out.  
  
"MY TURN!" yelled an excited Raye. "Truth or Dare, AMY!"  
  
"Dare!"  
  
*sweatdrop from Darien and Serena*  
  
`How long is this going to go on?' Darien thought. `Oh my gosh! What if Serena dares Raye to tell her????? Crap! I better leave after Raye finds out!'  
  
Raye found out and Darien quickly jumped up and declared that he had to leave.  
  
"Already?" drawled Lita.  
  
"But it was just getting interesting!" protested Amy.  
  
"Nope, sorry, gotta go!" said Darien quickly. "Have fun at the sleepover girls! And I'll see you tomorrow, Meatball Head!" winked Darien.  
  
The girls had to hold Serena back from punching him.  
  
Darien waved and was out the door.  
  
After Darien left, things quieted down. Serena fell asleep immediately and the others quickly followed. The last thing on their minds was `How on earth am I going to be able to give up guys for a whole 3 months?'.  
  
  
  
~~~~~  
  
Did you guys like it?? Sorry I didn't get it out earlier! Review review review! Toodles!  
  
~kandyluva~  
  



End file.
